Jugador de Beisbol
by obito kun 9520
Summary: Porque a veces simplemente hay historias que merecen ser contadas.


**Ninguno de los personajes de angelbeats! nos pertenece.**

**un fic en apoyo a la comunidad Latidos de Ángel ! Únete y apoyamos para llegar a los 100 fics en español!**

* * *

**Jugador de Beisbol.**

La tarde esta calmada, el viento cálido Y el día es perfecto para un partido de beisbol, pero en lugar de estar haya afuera disfrutando de todo eso, estoy aquí quebrándome la cabeza con una ecuación matemática esto realmente es una lata.

Mis amigos tiene mucho tiempo presionándome para que salga a jugar con ellos, desde hace dos semanas que no lo hago, es nostálgico. No les he de negar que me muero por hacerlo, el beisbol es mi vida.

Sueño con algún día ser un jugador de alto nivel, cosa que conseguiré entrenando duro, a veces me pregunto ¿Para que el estudio?

Ha este paso no lo lograre, la escuela me ha consumido en totalidad tanto que he faltado varias veces a las practicas, el entrenador debe de estar rabiando, pensándolo bien él siempre esta rabiando, jejejejeje, que cosas.

-¡Hideki sal!-

-Ya les dije que se fueran sin mí-

-Vamos solo te llevara un momento-

-Muchachos saben que eso es mentira- les respondí, para concentrarme nuevamente en la tarea, pero fue inútil en lugar de eso comencé a soñar despierto, si ahí estaba corriendo para alcanzar las bases, ubicadas en los vértices del área cuadrangular, incluso pude sentir el viento en mi rostro, ¡que genial soy!

Y la alarma sonó, volví a la realidad, aun seguía aburrido sobre el escritorio tratando inútilmente de resolver algo que no entendía.

-Bien, aquí finalizo, total y no voy a entenderlo- me dije muy seguro para tirar los lápices, libretas, libros de la mesa y colocar en ella la manopla.

-El beisbol es mi futuro- Pensé y comprendí que hoy tenia que ir a la vieja cancha para jugar con mis amigos, eso me hacia feliz y no hay nada mejor que buscar la felicidad.

-¡Hey muchachos!- Grite por la ventana de mi recamara, al mismo tiempo que trataba de atarme los tenis.

-¡Espérenme!-

-¿Vas a venir?- Preguntaron mientras sus rostros se iluminaban de felicidad.

-Claro que si- conteste para sonreírles y en tal acto me enrede con las agujetas para caer al suelo.

-Auch eso dolió- sobándome tome mi gorra, y el bate, para bajar las escaleras hacia la cocina.

-¿Pero para donde vas?- Pregunto mi madre mientras dejaba de lavar trastes y colocaba ambas manos en la cintura.

-Emmmm a jugar beisbol-

Le dije para señalarle la pelota y luego fingir que la golpeaba con el Bate.

-¿Ya hiciste la tarea?- pregunto entrecerrándome los ojos.

Y recordé el desastre que había dejado, lleve mi mano al mentó esperando que se me ocurriera algo bueno, una excusa o algo así y no ¡Porque! ¡Porque!

-Si, la tarea ¡Por supuesto!- conteste.

-¿Y donde esta?-

Y así Con esa pregunta destruyo todo mi bien pensada cuartada.

-emmm ¿En la habitación?- Conteste dudando.

-Tráemela entonces-

-¡Pero madre! Mis amigos esperan y… -

-Tráela- volvió a repetir pero mas molesta.

Y con cara de cachorrito regañado regrese, estaba perdido, tenia que quedarme a termínala si no ella me castigaría y no estaba de mas realmente mis calificaciones en Matemáticas no eran muy alentadoras que digamos

y fue cuando una locura se me ocurrió, ¡si! Era perfecto, la ventana estaba abierta y el árbol de ajunto si que me ayudaba.

-Me escapare, total y es mas fácil pedir perdón que pedir permiso- Pensé feliz por aquella brillante idea que se acababa de ocurrir

Un poco nervioso, ya que nunca lo había hecho, comencé mi gran hazaña, debo de admitir que mi mayor preocupación era la reacción de mi madre al volver, ella tiene un temperamento tremendo y suele ser muy estricta, arroje mi bate y las demás cosas al suelo, definitivamente tenia que tener las manos libres ya que no soy muy bueno trepando, lo primero que hice fue sacar el pie derecho.

- ya me siento mareado- no se si era mi imaginación pero sentía que el árbol crecía mas! No puede ser!, ¡no! ¡Imposible!

-esto es una locura- pensaba apenas había sacado el primer pie y ¡ya estaba mareado!

Pensando que entre mas rodeos le diera al asunto más tardaría y mucha más tortura seria, Salí de golpe y perdí equilibrio de momento cuando…

-¡Hinata Hideki!- Grito mi madre que se encontraba parada justo en la puerta de mi habitación observándome.

-¡Madre!- fue lo que dije y del susto o tal vez impresión, resbale, uno, dos, tres, cuatro golpes me di hasta caer al suelo.

Y en lugar de asustarse y correr por algunas vendas y curitas, mamá se asomo por la ventana y comenzó a regañarme diciendo cosas así de que hace paso me convertiría en vago, drogadicto ect, ect.

Ignore la mayoría de sus palabras para tomar mis cosas y comenzar a correr hacia el campo de de Beisbol.

-Vuelve acá- Gritaba ella más ardida.

-Vas a ver lo que te espera al regresar- continuo amenazándome pero mi decisión estaba tomada, disfrutaría de un buen juego toda la tarde, total y ya no había marcha atrás, de que iba a regañar, me iba a regañar.

A veces pienso que ha ella no esta muy acuerdo con mis sueños, dice que estoy volando muy alto y cuando aprenda a ver la realidad la caída será dolorosa, pero si ella llegase a tener razón prefiero caer y morir en el intento que no haberlo intentado nunca.

Por el momento solo quiero soñar, solo quiero jugar este partido con mis amigos.

**Bien así eso seria todo espero que les este gustando, el lenguaje no es muy extenso ya que intento adaptarme al de Hideki Hinata.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado, y si no pues ni modo.**

**Aun así gracias por pasarse y leer.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
